


i told you something safe (something I've never said before)

by wonnietv (heoneybee)



Series: kihyungwon bingo [3]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, collage AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heoneybee/pseuds/wonnietv
Summary: kihyun isn’t sure what happened. he isn’t sure what happened, but he remembers hyungwon getting tipsy and giggling with his fingers curled in the front of kihyuns shirt and his cheeks bunched up in a smile. he isn’t sure how much he drank but knows he was at least as tipsy as hyungwon. he’s sure that at one point something shifted and clicked because he looked at hyungwon with his doe eyes and raspberry mouth and leaned in to steal a kiss. he’s sure hyungwon must have felt something too because he eagerly kissed back.





	i told you something safe (something I've never said before)

**Author's Note:**

> two fics in a day?? posted by user wonnietv? its more likely than you think
> 
> also listen to [animal by troye sivan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ZdV0C_h9cM) for full effect

kihyun isn’t sure what happened. he isn’t sure what happened, but he remembers hyungwon getting tipsy and giggling with his fingers curled in the front of kihyuns shirt and his cheeks bunched up in a smile. he isn’t sure how much he drank but knows he was at least as tipsy as hyungwon. he’s sure that at one point something shifted and clicked because he looked at hyungwon with his doe eyes and raspberry mouth and leaned in to steal a kiss. he’s sure hyungwon must have felt something too because he eagerly kissed back. 

 

to conclude, kihyun doesn’t know what exactly happened but he remembers what hyungwon’s skin felt like beneath his palms. he knows the supple, warm cheeks with one or two stray bumps around the jaw, the dips in his spine and curve of his back when he straddled kihyun’s lap and leaned over him. engulfing him in his heat and the scent of laundry detergent. 

 

hyungwon had exhaled against his lips and tasted of soju and the chocolate cake that made his fingers sticky. he vividly recalls the loose grip on his hair, one hand curled around the back of his neck to steady himself. 

 

then he pulled back and looked up; found the stars in hyungwon’s eyes and rose petals on his lips. 

 

kihyun isn’t sure what happened that evening, but he knows it didn’t start there. 

 

it started the first time he laid eyes on the art major with his giant round glasses and too long sweaters. it started when hyungwon caught his eye and smiled, slightly twitchy at first, then all bright and wide and unabashed. kihyun thinks it was at one of minhyuk’s parties, or maybe just one of the movie evenings he does every now and then. 

 

minhyuk introduced them. kihyun reached out and wrapped his fingers around hyungwon’s long, thin ones. back then he saw specks of dried paint on the back of his hand and the apple of his left cheek. he found himself itching to reach out, to wipe it away — back then. 

 

winter came soon after. hyungwon was swallowed by giant jackets, big cardigans, and coats. tall and pretty as he is, he always stood out at campus. kihyun watched him out of the windows of his neo-gothicism class and wondered how the freshman always managed to look so chaotic and lost. there were bags hanging off his shoulders, giant sketchbooks and loose pages peeking out over the edge. 

 

the new year’s party was when they talked again. when hyungwon had sat next to him, fingers nervously pulling a loose thread of his sweater. kihyun thinks to remember he scolded him about it. about the lip biting he did as well and then smiled at how the boy looked like he got caught red handed doing something he shouldn’t have; slightly flustered with a hint of defiance. 

 

kihyun wanted to kiss him, back then already. 

 

he remembers the countdown to new year’s and his shoulder brushing hyungwon’s arm as they stood on the rooftop of the dorm. the fireworks reflected in hyungwon’s eyes, his hair ruffled by icy wind and cheeks red. even now, he clearly recalls the touch of cool fingers around his wrist and how smoothly hyungwon curled up against his side. ‘ _for warmth_ ’, he had whispered against the shell of his ear. 

 

kihyun could feel the gentle, rhythmic thud of his heart, back then already. 

 

spring is filled with images of hyungwon. summer too; the days spend together with books and the strong and lasting scent of drying paint. 

 

autumn returned. winter too. 

 

kihyun had still wanted to kiss him.

 

he’s not sure what happened, that evening, at minhyuk’s party. the one where everyone else had gone somewhere else and hyungwon and him had sat on the ground in the kitchen with the chocolate cake that kihyun brought and a bottle of soju. he remembers hyungwon curled up against his side and smiling and laughing; he’s so boisterous and happy, it made kihyun’s heart soar when their fingers brushed. 

 

he’s wanted to kiss him for so long and never dared to. not with hyungwon’s intimidating beauty, not with his whimsical, free spirit and the casual way in which he always seeks kihyun’s proximity. 

 

and then he did and now he wakes up with a splitting headache and hyungwon’s head on his shoulder. his hair smells of detergent and the cheap, lavender scented shampoo he has been using the last few months. kihyun shifts and hyungwon mumbles ‘ _good morning_ ’. he waits with bated breath, but hyungwon’s nose brushes against his throat and his leg shifts over both of kihyun’s, wraps around his calf. 

 

a moment passes in which kihyun’s heart beats up a frenzy; out of fear and uncertainty. but then hyungwon’s nose brushes his jaw, his cheek. he turns to him and feels chapped, full lips against the corner of his mouth. 

 

and kihyun smiles.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i also now have a separate fic [twt](https://twitter.com/wonnietv) just for spoilers and updates as well as a [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/wonnietv) for questions n prompts!


End file.
